


Запах Розы

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Роза пахнет чем угодно, но лишь не цветами, в честь которых названа.





	Запах Розы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Давно я этого не писала, но... МОЙПЕРВЫЙФАНФИК :)   
> Совсем недавно в хувианской вселенной, дошла до третьего сезона, доселе с опаской кошусь на него, потому что слишком свежи раны после финала второго.  
> 2\. В написании фика очень помог пятиминутный выпуск ДК в рамках «Red Nose Day»-2007.  
> 3\. Посвящение: Той, что подарила мне эту Вселенную. KarinaBai, спасибо. И прости еще раз ♥

_Ро­за пах­нет Ро­зой, хоть Ро­зой её на­зови, хоть нет ©_

  
  
Ро­за пах­нет чем угод­но, но лишь не цве­тами, в честь ко­торых наз­ва­на. Она чуть по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, за­метив, что Док­тор на не­поз­во­литель­но дол­гое вре­мя зас­тыл за ней, и пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, чем же он за­нят. А он втя­гива­ет аро­мат, ис­хо­дящий от неё, что­бы за­пом­нить, раз­де­лить его на сос­тавля­ющие, ос­та­вить где-то вы­сечен­ным на под­корке ед­ва ли не са­мого ге­ни­аль­но­го моз­га всех вре­мен и иноп­ла­нет­ных ци­вили­заций. Это очень прос­той и од­новре­мен­но тру­до­ем­кий про­цесс.   
  
Док­тор еще раз шум­но вды­ха­ет, а пос­ле бе­гом отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, при­нима­ясь, как ни в чем не бы­вало, рас­суждать о том, что мож­но бы­ло бы уже и заг­ля­нуть на Зем­лю, про­ведать Дже­ки; к то­му же вес­на на Б-44* ско­ро за­кон­чится, ус­ту­пив мес­то сво­еоб­разно­му ле­ту — слиш­ком жар­ко­му и слиш­ком со сне­гом, и «нет, Ро­за, луч­ше не спра­шивай, как здесь это ус­тро­ено, не пой­мешь». Впро­чем, он мо­жет сбол­тнуть и че­го-ни­будь не по те­ме, по­тому что пе­рес­та­ет сле­дить за собс­твен­ным язы­ком, ког­да Ро­за прыс­ка­ет со сме­ху, прик­рыв рот ла­дош­кой.   
  
Ему так нра­вит­ся её эмо­ци­ональ­ность.   
  
В го­лове кру­тят­ся не­сущес­тву­ющие ме­ханиз­мы, уже рас­чле­ня­ющие её за­пах на от­дель­ные ком­по­нен­ты. Точ­нее, точ­нее, нуж­но знать всё, за­пом­нить, за­цемен­ти­ровать в вос­по­мина­ни­ях, ос­та­вить там до окон­ча­ния ве­ков — ак­ку­рат до тог­да, к ко­торо­му Ро­за обе­щала ему быть ря­дом.   
  
Док­тор ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, под­ми­гивая Ро­зе, и тя­нет на се­бя оче­ред­ной ры­чаг ТАР­ДИС, за­давая для той пря­мой курс на Зем­лю вре­мени Дже­ки Тай­лер.   
  
А в го­лове не ути­ха­ет мыс­ли­тель­ный про­цесс.   
  
Ро­за пах­нет чем угод­но, но лишь не цве­тами, в честь ко­торых наз­ва­на. По­рой Док­то­ру ка­жет­ся, что она пах­нет слов­но ре­бенок: по­тому что аро­маты мо­лока, мин­да­ля и фрук­то­вых «Jelly Babies», ко­торые Ро­за, будь у неё воз­можность, ела бы фун­та­ми, проч­но свя­заны в его под­созна­нии имен­но с ней. Впро­чем, улы­ба­ет­ся и вре­мена­ми оде­ва­ет­ся она то­же как ре­бенок, с этим не пос­по­ришь: не­во­ору­жён­ным взгля­дом вид­ны её ис­крен­ность, смеш­ли­вость и та­кая прек­расная юно­шес­кая без­за­бот­ность. О, Ро­за... Как прек­расно быть мо­лодым!   
  
Док­тор на мгно­вение поч­ти му­чени­чес­ки прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за, ког­да его — в ко­торый раз, кто ей во­об­ще это поз­во­лял? — об­ни­ма­ет Дже­ки; сей­час он пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, унас­ле­дова­ла ли Ро­за от ма­тери хоть то­лику то­го, что на­меша­но в её лич­ном аро­мате? Но Дже­ки, что пред­ска­зу­емо, пах­нет ка­кими-то цве­точ­ны­ми ду­хами, к ко­торым до­меши­ва­ет­ся ос­трая нот­ка ки­тай­ской еды. И, воз­можно, от­ча­яния — оно всег­да пах­нет гвоз­ди­кой, но Док­тор пы­та­ет­ся не об­ра­щать на это вни­мания. Ка­кое мо­жет быть от­ча­яние, ес­ли он обе­щал, что Ро­за бу­дет в пол­ном по­ряд­ке?   
  
Ро­за улы­ба­ет­ся Дже­ки, рас­ска­зыва­ет что-то об оче­ред­ной пла­нете, на ко­торой им уда­лось по­бывать, а Док­тор не мо­жет по­нять, по­чему нос за­бит за­пахом Ро­зы да­же тог­да, ког­да он пы­та­ет­ся вдох­нуть аро­мат чая. Что же, это­му кар­ка­де, за­варен­но­му за­бот­ли­выми ру­ками Дже­ки, при­дет­ся стать еще од­ним до­пол­ни­тель­ным шлей­фом в лич­ном пар­фю­ме Док­то­ра. Но он не воз­ра­жа­ет. Он де­ла­ет гло­ток го­ряче­го на­пит­ка, улы­ба­ет­ся и ки­ва­ет в от­вет на од­ну из реп­лик Ро­зы, за­думы­ва­ясь о том, что те­перь она в ка­кой-то сте­пени та­ки пах­нет те­ми цве­тами, в честь ко­торых наз­ва­на. Хо­тя все-та­ки нет. Ро­зел­ле да­леко до ро­зы. Как и ро­зе до Ро­зы.   
  
 _Да что за бред, Док­тор?!_  
  
Вый­дя на кры­шу и заж­му­рив­шись от вне­зап­но­го по­рыва вет­ра, Док­тор толь­ко и де­ла­ет, что вновь и вновь за­да­ет се­бе этот воп­рос. Он прик­ры­ва­ет за со­бой дверь, за­дира­ет го­лову и от­кро­вен­но лю­бу­ет­ся этой глу­бокой си­невой с рос­сыпью мно­жес­тва мер­ца­ющих то­чек. Мил­ли­оны звезд, мно­гие из ко­торых уже дав­но упо­ко­ились в ми­ре (а, мо­жет, и в вой­не), все еще по­сыла­ют зем­ле свой свет, но да­же он не по­мога­ет Док­то­ру най­ти от­вет на са­мое сок­ро­вен­ное. Ка­кой па­радокс: Док­тор мо­жет от­крыть при же­лании все тай­ны ми­роз­да­ния, а ра­зоб­рать­ся в том, что про­ис­хо­дит внут­ри, не спо­собен.   
  
— Ког­да я бы­ла ма­лень­кой, я час­то лю­била за­лезать сю­да. Ма­ма страш­но сер­ди­лась, — го­лос Ро­зы слы­шит­ся сов­сем ря­дом, но Док­тор да­же ухом не ве­дет, все так же наб­лю­дая за те­ми при­чуд­ли­выми кар­ти­нами, что зо­вут­ся соз­везди­ями. Ро­за, по­рав­нявшись с ним и ско­пиро­вав его по­зу, про­дол­жа­ет: — Но я так лю­била наб­лю­дать за звез­да­ми. Кто бы мог по­думать, что ког­да-ни­будь я ока­жусь сре­ди них?   
  
Док­тор улы­ба­ет­ся: а вот в этих сло­вах нет Ро­зы-ре­бен­ка — есть Ро­за-меч­та­тель­ни­ца, но ку­да уже бо­лее взрос­лая, чем да­же под­росток, — срав­ни­ва­ющая «тог­да» и «сей­час», ви­дящая раз­ни­цу и вос­при­нима­ющая её как дан­ность. В ин­то­нации Ро­зы чувс­тву­ет­ся го­речь и — по­жалуй, сов­сем нем­ножко — со­жале­ние, ведь пос­то­ян­но при­ходит­ся ос­тавлять Дже­ки од­ну. Но во всем ос­таль­ном сло­ва Ро­зы — сплош­ное вос­хи­щение.   
  
— Я рад, что смог те­бе их по­казать, — все, на что хва­та­ет сей­час вне­зап­но ос­ку­дев­шей фан­та­зии.   
  
Ро­за сме­ет­ся и бе­рет Док­то­ра за ру­ку:   
  
— Раз­ве у ме­ня был шанс от­ка­зать­ся?   
  
По­вер­нуть го­лову на­лево, сов­сем чуть-чуть, да­же не опус­кая под­бо­род­ка, еще ши­ре улыб­нуть­ся и по­пытать­ся не раз­ру­шить этот мо­мент:   
  
— Сом­не­ва­юсь, Ро­за Тай­лер, сом­не­ва­юсь.   
  
В её гла­зах Док­тор не ви­дит слез; сей­час в по­тем­невших зрач­ках мож­но раз­гля­деть от­ра­жение звезд, и от­ны­не взгляд Ро­зы — его лич­ная и неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ная Все­лен­ная. Док­тор зна­ет, что сно­ва, в эн­ный раз, нас­та­ет мо­мент, ког­да важ­но не поз­во­лить се­бе лиш­не­го, но он боль­ше не мо­жет соп­ро­тив­лять­ся.   
  
Ро­за пах­нет чем угод­но, но лишь не цве­тами, в честь ко­торых наз­ва­на. Она пах­нет мо­локом, мин­да­лем, же­лей­ны­ми кон­фе­тами. По­рой она пах­нет ус­та­лостью и нас­то­ящим стра­хом, по­рой — на­ив­ностью и ве­рой в счас­тли­вое бу­дущее.   
  
Но имен­но сей­час её за­пах важ­нее все­го.   
  
Сей­час Ро­за пах­нет по­целу­ями.


End file.
